mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Najica Blitz Tactics
Kids Station, Animax | network_other = Hero TV | licensor = Media Factory ADV Films Shin Vision/EXA Cinema | first = October 4, 2001 | last = December 27, 2001 | episodes = 12 }} Media Factory | publisher_en = ADV Manga | publisher_other = Génération Comics Planet Manga Sic Radical | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Comic Flapper | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2002 | last = 2003 (Presumed) | volumes = 3 | volume_list = }} is an anime television series by Studio Fantasia. It premiered across Japan between October 4, 2001 and December 27, 2001. The show is similar to that of ''Agent Aika—both being directed by Katsuhiko Nishijima and animated by Studio Fantasia—with much of the same content. Though Najica was later adapted into a manga by , the majority of the difference in content were in the context of the missions and especially the ending. Story Najica Hiiragi is a noted perfumer for CRI Cosmetics, famous for being able to identify over 500 scents. As the series began, she is struggling to finish "The Day Series" (a series of scents modeled after the days of the week), trying to find the perfect scent for the final perfume, "Sunday". Secretly however, Najica is actually a field agent for CRI's Intelligence Bureau, an agency unknown to the public (and even to most of its own employees for the sake of their own protection). She is an expert markswoman with her preferred weapon; the Stechkin APS, an old Russian firearm with selective fire (auto and semi-auto) and a wooden holster that doubles as a shoulder stock. The twenty round magazine is loaded with non-lethal plastic bullets. Najica is also an expert helicopter pilot, and she has a custom-modified Mil Mi-35 Hind assault helicopter with remote control and advanced avionics. Najica's first mission in the narrative is to recover a Humaritt (android) codenamed "ZZZ" and referred to as "Lila", Najica becomes suspicious when CRI Intelligence is contracted by Shinba Industrial to recover more lost and possibly rogue Humaritts; especially since most of them are in the hands of criminals, revolutionaries, guerillas or terrorist groups. Her suspicions increase when Lila is assigned to be her partner, even though Najica insists she be allowed to continue working alone. As time goes on however, Najica begins to trust Lila, even if Lila's lack of social graces make her wince. Soon however the two's bond is tested when they face the creator of the Humaritts and her ultimate plan... Characters Humans *''Najica Hiiragi - Protagonist'' Najica is a special agent for C.R.I. She works to develop cosmetics with her assistant Kirala as well as partake in missions given to her by the company. All of her missions are received with a single rose. Her partner is Lila. *''Gento Kuraku'' - Informant Gento is often Najica's informant when it comes to missions involving Humaritts. He is in love with her and tries to ask her out, or hit on her, often. *''Jin Majima'' - Najica's commander The C.R.I. head and Najica's commander. Jin is usually seen with Gento during a mission briefing. *''Shinobu Misato'' Misato is a secretary working for the C.R.I. *''Rena Uzuki'' Uzuki is a secretary working for the C.R.I. *''Kirala Mitsuboshi '' Kirala is Najica's assistant. She is currently working with her to perfect "The Day Series" *''Athena Gilnande'' Athena is the leader of a resistance group. *''Rasse Pewnt'' *''Yoshiki Kamiwazumi'' - Assistant of Dr. Ren, as well as a friend of Gento, who fell in love with one of the Humaritts. *''Doctor Rinka Ren'' - Creator of the Humaritts *''4 C'zNs'' (Four Seasons idol group) (Haruka, Akina, Fuyuki and Natsuyo) Triple Series Humaritts *''Lila (ZZZ)'' - Najica's Partner Lila is a Humaritt that was rescued from a bisexual countess. She becomes Najica's partner throughout the series. Although at first, her lack of social grace irritates Najica, the two eventually care for one another. *''Nyula (NNN)'' Nyula was a humaritt with the capability to control an attack satellite that could fire a laser anywhere on the planet. *''Toni (WWW)'' Toni's master is Rasse Pewnt. She stole the Oboro (a brand new plane) from a flight show. *''Elith (LLL)'' - A Humaritt who worked for a revolutionary group. She betrayed her master *''Serina (HHH)'' - Dr. Kamiwazumi's wife *''X (XXX)'' - Dr. Ren's Humaritt and Alpha's bodyguard *''Berserker (BBB)'' - A masterless Humaritt *''Ai Irie (III)'' - Manager of 4 C'zNs *''Koharu (SSS)'' *''Alpha (@)'' - The only male Humaritt, appears as a child Theme music ; Opening theme : "Najica", by Diligent Circle of Ekoda ; Ending theme: "Body & Mind", by Natsumi Harada Episode titles # A Magnificent Secret Agent with a Rose in her Hand # A Pretty Partner with a Gun in her Hands # Ugly Relics in the Jet Black Darkness # The Fictitious Star with a Sweet Trap-like Perfume # A Crimson Horizon Appears with an Empty Dream # The Beautiful Eye of the Wild Beast Appears with the Shadow of Loneliness # The Bullet of Murderous Intent Appears with a Dry Smile # The Sky of the Desire Appears with the Flame by the Battle # A Brave Lion in the Desert Appears with the Goddess of the Destiny # The Terminal Station of the Fight Appears with Dangerous Love # The Sad Parting Mission with Girl's Sincerity # A Splendid Agent has the Rose of the Encounter in the Mind Voice roles Japanese * Yumi Touma as Najica Hiiragi * Juri Ihata as Humaritt ZZZ "Lila" * Unshou Ishizuka as Gento Kuraku * Asako Dodo as Shinobu Misato * Sanae Kobayashi as Rena Uzuki * Iemasa Kayumi as Jin Majima * Ai Orikasa as A * Natsuko Kuwatani as Kirara Mitsuboshi * Rei Sakuma as Dr. Ren * Ai Maeda as Haruka * Asami Mada as Natsuyo * Emi Shinohara as XXX * Kaoru Shimoroda as Maid A * Kyoko Hikami as AI Irie * Magumi Nasu as Akina * Masaaki Yajima as Narrator * Masayo Kurata as Fuyuki * Nanaho Katsuragi as Cindy/Lindsey * Naoko Kouda as Madam * Nobuo Tobita as Tod * Rie Kugimiya as Mizuho Katsuura * Ruri Asano as Nyula * Toshihide Tsuchiya as Butler * Yukana as Swaney English * Kira Vincent-Davis - Najica Hiiragi * Monica Rial - Humaritt ZZZ "Lila" * Andy McAvin - Gento Kuraku * Christine Auten - Dr. Ren, Nika * Kim Prause - Shinobu Misato * Mandy Clark - Kirala Mitsuboshi * Melissa Williams - Rena Uzuki * Mike Kleinhenz - Jin Majima * Tiffany Grant - Alpha, Ai, Alukureyna, Toni * Allison Sumrall - Serina * Brett Weaver - Kidel * Chris Patton - Tod * Cynthia Martinez - Head Maid, Natsuyo * Hilary Haag - Akina, Mizuho Katsura, Swaney * Jessica Boone - Fuyuki, Koharu * John Gremillion - General * John Swasey - Admiral, Rasse * John Tyson - Butler, Narrator * Kaytha Coker - Lindsey, Cindy * Kelly Manison - Daniela * Kevin Charles - Kissling * Luci Christian - Azusa, Elith * Melissa Cybele - Nyula * Melissa Williams - Haruka * Shelley Calene-Black - Athena * Shondra Marie - Semerey * Vic Mignogna - Yoshiki External links * Official website * Category:Action anime and manga Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:ADV Films Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Manga of 2002 Category:Science fiction anime and manga de:Najica es:Najica Blitz Tactics it:Najica Blitz Tactics ja:ナジカ電撃作戦 pt:Najica Dengeki Sakusen ru:Агент Наджика